Valentine's Dance/Trivia
General *'Moral:' Love can't take something away, it's an experience that makes something wonderful happen. * This is the first Valentine's Day themed episode, and the third holiday-themed episode after "Blood Moon" and "Big Deal". Character Relations * Apparently, Cricket saw love as a bad thing until this episode. * This is the third episode to completely take place in the community center after "Swimming Fool" and "Winner Winner". * This is the first time Benny and Wheezie appear without Kiki. * Cricket despising love can be irrational enough to be considered as aromanticism. * When Cricket finds his friends dancing with girls, Remy cannot be seen, foreshadowing that Gabriella asked him to dance instead. * Irony: Cricket repeatedly avoids Gabriella whenever she asks him to dance, yet when he's confident enough to dance with her she rejects him. * If Community Sue hadn't caught Cricket sneaking up to the sprinkler valve, he would've ruined the dance for everyone. ** This would later be explored in "Green Christmas". * Tilly's plot is the only one that deals with wanting to fall in love. * This is the first episode to contain religious mentions: ** When firing her arrow, Tilly says "Amen, Hallelujah". "Amen," which is Latin for "So be it," is a typical remark when closing a prayer or hymn. "Hallelujah" is a cheer when using an expression of rejoicing, usually in Church, despite of the fact that they never attended in any religious activities in particular, normally Cartoons, including this in general, that referencing anything in regards of religion is usually deemed unfathomable or describes as not common. * Gloria says she had her first panic attack over a crush when she was half Cricket's age. Since Cricket's age is confirmed to be 10 by source releases, Gloria was around 5 when she had her first panic attack. * Cricket was actually right when he claimed love takes something away from you; for instance, Gloria's crush Kevin never showed up for their date. In real life, it's possible for your date to not come to your event or even cheat on you or show you up, which leads to the couple having to break up. Cricket himself also repeatedly avoids Gabriella, which in turn leads to losing all chances to dance with her and she asks Remy instead, who accepts. ** In addition, if Cricket managed to turn on the sprinklers, he would've taken all love out of the dance, which in turn would cause everyone to leave with a wasted opportunity. Continuity * The people from Rated Cricket appear in the episode, but only the couples. * While at the dance, the Greens sans Nancy are wearing the same clothes they wore in "Photo Op", with the differences being Tilly's dress is pink instead of purple with a smaller skirt, Alice is not wearing her hat, and Cricket has his normal hairstyle and does not wear shoes. Production * Although this episode and "Green Streets" aired in 2019, these were produced in 2018 according to the end credits. In other languages * In Spanish, this episode is called "El Baile de San Valentín" ("The Valentine's Dance"). es:El Baile de San Valentín/Curiosidades Category:Episode Trivia Category:Season 1 Trivia Category:Trivia